


The hunter and the prey

by adlerobsessed



Series: For UmbralJxrk - nasty bois [3]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: M/M, Vampire!Au Werewolf!Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlerobsessed/pseuds/adlerobsessed
Summary: The man’s brows rose in faint surprise. “You seem to be taking the turn of events remarkably well.”Serpine shrugged. “I’ve lived for nearly a thousand years. Think of these events as, well, as much of an inconvenience to me as a stroll down the wrong street.”
Relationships: Mevolent/Nefarian Serpine, Nefarian Serpine/Baron Vengeous
Series: For UmbralJxrk - nasty bois [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714891
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The hunter and the prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UmbralJxrk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbralJxrk/gifts).



> another old piece of work from my Tumblr blog that I found recently! I honestly can't remember if this was finished or not but I probably won't ever if it isn't so here we go.

“What are they going to do to us?” Serpine asked, awkwardly twisting his head to peer into the darkness.

“Does it matter? Whatever it is, you won’t like it, bloodsucker.” A deep voice rumbled with a pair of yellow eyes sparking out, signalling the location the occupant.

“So? If I’m going to die, I want to at least know.”

”Is it possible for you to remain quite for longer than a moment? I was asleep.”

“I talk when nervous.”

“Evidently.”

Silence stretched out in the cell, Serpine chewing his lip in worry, not noticing the scarlet drops beading.

“Vengeous?”

“And I’m awake.” The man growled, coming out of the shadows, revealing the huge brute of the man, yellow moons of eyes fixated on him.

“Couldn’t you..”

“Couldn’t I what?”

Serpine hesitated. “I don’t know, signal your pack by.. howling?”

Vengeous glowered. “Howl?! You think.. I’m not even in wer-form!”

“Really, you smell like it.”

Hot rage radiated of Vengeous. “And who’s fault is that, for having us thrown in a cell?”

Serpine shrugged, well, attempted to. “How was I suppose to know he was a vampire hunter?”

“Maybe you should stop thinking about sticking those teeth into things and you’d have noticed the massive _cross_ on his neck!”

Serpine frowned. “I thought you loved it when I bit you?”

Vengeous went pink, cheeks flushed. “That’s.. that’s not.. the damn point.”

“Really? You are quite dashing when pink. Maybe I should dye you when you transform.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Why-ever not?”

“I will get all your favourite capes and not only burn them, I will rip them in half, one by one, in front of you.”

Serpine blanched. “No. No, not the capes!”

Vengeous chuckled deeply. “Good. Now play nice, little bat.”

Serpine sulked for a moment, before grinning. “Alright, then. Who’s a good boy?”

“Serpine!”

-

Serpine knew he was in trouble. Dragged from his cell at the crack of dawn, with only a yelp from him and a growl from Vengeous being his struggle against the hunters who’d arrived. Gloved hands had wrapped around his arms and one guard, who Serpine was particularly holding a grudge against, had locked a muzzle of sorts over his mouth.

Oh, when the time came, Serpine would make sure he’d pay. Whether that would be in blood or tears, he was unsure, but then again, why not both?

They’d left him in another cell, this one larger and brighter, candles littering every available space and the great roaring fire in the far end of the room sending out great gleams of light.

Serpine craned his neck slightly, wincing as he felt an uncomfortable click, as he tried to get a better look of the room. The muzzle tied around his face prevented him from easily moving his head, but eventually he managed to make a full sweep of the room.

The room was sparsely furnished, a rickety table and stool a few paces away, and chains adorning the wall. No windows. How considerate, he thought to himself cheerfully.

Of course, there were a series of contraptions too complicated to name but with a purpose simple enough to understand. Torture. The thought didn’t frighten him. Serpine, quite frankly, was very bored, and would prefer seeing some wimpy lackey trying to draw out even a small whimper from him rather than spend another moment in that dark cell, no matter how agreeable Vengeous’s company was.

A sudden grating noise came from behind him, startling the vampire, who immediately tried to turn around. Frustratingly, the parting gift from the ever more delicious looking guard had been chaining him to the metal loop on the ground, chains restricting his arms and forcing him into a kneeling position.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Serpine’s ears twitched, picking up on the heavy sound coming closer. It was soon accompanied by a slight jangling, not doubt the keys to his new cell.

Not a minute later, the sound of key meeting lock put a satisfied grin on Serpine’s face. Finally, some fun! At last he c-

Oh hell.

Because, standing right in front of him, having walked from behind him, was none other than the vampire hunter who’d caught him earlier.

Serpine, understandably, grew less thrilled.

The man stood silently, stance wide and brimmed with power. His eyes were dark, so dark, Serpine wondered if there was any light reflected in them.

The stranger began to approach him, surprisingly confident for a man nearing a chained beast. His hand darted out, brushing by the side of Serpine’s face as it did, and then reached out to the other side. Serpine felt the muzzle slip down suddenly as the man then went behind him to fully remove it before coming stand in front of him once more.

“So, vampire,” the man drawled in a low, husky voice, cocking his head slightly down to look at the vampire, “What are we going to do with you?”

Serpine attempted a shrug, though the bound chains did little to help with his nonchalant act. “Let me go, perhaps? It would be the polite thing to do.”

The man chuckled, a menacing noise that would’ve chilled Serpine’s spine if not for the fact he was already dead and well, he’d been cold a long time.

“Ah, a playful pet. Even better.”

“I beg your pardon?”

The man simply continued to smile, ignoring Serpine’s indignant tone. He dropped down into a crouch, like a wolf on his haunches, and tilted his head, studying the chained vampire before him.

The man’s silence grated on Serpine’s nerves, and yet he found himself unwilling to break it. Something about this hunter made him wary. Made him frightened.

And it had been a very long time since Nefarian Serpine had felt fear.

They stayed like this for awhile, the hunter carefully watching his prey and the vampire’s anticipation and unease growing, though how long Serpine could not say, due to the windowless cell.

Still, sufficient enough time had passed for him to begin to feel that quench draining his body, thirst becoming his sudden desire. As he began to feel his strength leaving his body, Serpine ran his tongue over his lips, over the cracked skin that was breaking as long as his hunger continued.

This didn’t escape the man’s attention, whose grin grew impossibly wider.

‘Thirsty, little beast?”

Serpine hissed at him but refused to respond to such a blatant comment. The man reached for a leather skin, which had been attached to his sturdy belt, and uncorked the stopper. The scent of fresh blood immediately consumed all of his senses, fangs beginning to prick his lips as they grew in anticipation.

The hunter stood up and came closer, holding it out to him, muscles tensed as if ready to escape a snake’s sudden attack. Serpine inwardly smiled at that, pleased to know that the hunter held some measure of regard for his strength and power.

He latched his lips over the skin, immediately sucking at its contents. The warm liquid filled his mouth, sloppily falling down hislips as he failed to consume it as gracefully as he would have wanted.

The metallic taste replenished his power, however, the growing distasteful flavour revealed that it was simply animal blood and not human, meaning it would only fill him for a few mere hours rather than the rather extended period of satisfaction achieved after draining a human dry.

Still, Serpine admitted while attempting to savour the last drops, it would be better than nothing. He focused once more on the tall man in front of him, who had still hardly spoken. He aimed to change that.

“I suppose I should thank you.” He stated, moving his head from side to side in an attempt to stretch it out.

“It would be the polite thing to do.” The hunter mimicked him from earlier, sitting back down as he had before.

Serpine continued on undaunted. ‘Still, I don’t even know your name. Considering I’ve spent most of the day locked up in here, thanks to you, I think it’s time we got better acquainted.

The man’s brows rose in faint surprise. “You seem to be taking the turn of events remarkably well.”

Serpine shrugged. “I’ve lived for nearly a thousand years. Think of these events as, well, as much of an inconvenience to me as a stroll down the wrong street.”

The man remained quite for a moment, before nodding. “Mevolent. And you?”

“Serpine. Nefarian Serpine.”

The sound of the door to his cell being dragged open both made them quickly look over to see another well equipped hunter standing at the entrance to his cell.

“Well, Mr Serpine,” Mevolent said, brushing himself off as he made his way over to the door, “Try not to die.”

He turned to look back at him and smirked once more. “It would be a terrible shame.”

The door clanged shut, producing a gust of wind that sent out the torches in the cell, leaving Serpine in near complete darkness.

He didn’t mind.


End file.
